


The Red Envelope

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Best Friends, But not a serious one, Childhood Friends, Children, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Hunk has a gift for Pidge. A gift that brings with it, a promise.





	The Red Envelope

Hunk glanced down at the red envelope. He had debated giving the card to Pidge the first day of February, but today was Valentine’s Day, so he couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
As his dad pulled into the elementary school’s parking lot, he glanced down at the card in Hunk’s hand. “What’s that?” His dad asked, knowing full well what it was. He also know who Hunk planned to give it to.  
  
“Nothing!” Hunk said. He jumped out of the car and slammed it behind him. Five feet from the car, he ran back, opened the door and said, “Love you dad!” Hunk was big enough that no kid would make fun of him for telling his dad he loved him. Also everyone Hunk knew loved him enough they wouldn’t tease him for anything.  
  
“Love you too!” his dad said as Hunk slammed the door again.  
  
When he got into class, he looked around for Pidge. He found her sitting at her desk. Her nose stuck in a book that any other kid would find way too big.  
  
He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and sat down next to her. “Hey Pidge.”  
  
“Hey Hunk,” she said, her eyes glued to the page. Hunk held out the red envelope to her, and she didn’t see it. Hunk cleared his throat, which got her to look. “What is this?”  
  
“It’s for you,” Hunk said, his face turned away from Pidge to hide his blush.  
  
Pidge took the card and opened it up. She read it with a neutral look on her face, then started to chuckle. “Hunk, you do realize we’re only eight right?”  
  
Hunk sighed. “Well we promised each other that we would always be with each other and that we would go off and explore the galaxy together, and to me that kind of sounds like a marriage so I thought I should ask to make it official.”  
  
Pidge laughed again. “We’re not going to get married Hunk. We’re going to be partners, commanding our own expedition to explore the mysteries of the universe! We don’t have to be married to do that.”  
  
Hunk sighed.  
  
Pidge leaned closer to him and said. “This doesn’t mean that we won’t be together. You’re always going to be the most important person in my life.”  
  
Hunk beamed up at her. “Pinkie promise?”  
  
“Pinkie promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day! And for those of you who are single, go out and celebrate all the non-romantic love in your life.


End file.
